


Free And Young And We Can Feel None Of It

by booksandanime



Category: ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU, Assassination Classroom
Genre: Dealing with inner demons, Emotions, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Karma is there for Nagisa, Karma knows Nagisa, Karma never wanted to leave in the first place, Karma tries to understand his emotions, M/M, Nagisa controls his inner demons, Nagisa is very insecure, Nagisa wants Karma to stay, Pining, Some spoilers for Chapters 147-148, Which is possibly the unaired Episode 17 of the anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksandanime/pseuds/booksandanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there are people, then there are emotions, then there are inner demons who tell you exactly why you shouldn't listen to those emotions.</p><p>Nagisa is the one with the demons, and Karma is the one who first realized his feelings.</p><p>(Or the fic where Nagisa controls his demons, Karma experiences falling for Nagisa, and emotions are complicated.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free And Young And We Can Feel None Of It

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 15's opening song wrecked me, we are so close to the end! 
> 
> So to distract myself, I wrote this. This has a little more angst than usual. I'll probably explain more about this fic in the end notes, so please read those as well! ^ ^ (There are some self-hate themes here, so if you're triggered by this, please don't read! I'll write a fluffier fic for you guys soon!)
> 
> Also, there's a scene here that has spoilers for Chapter 147-148, so if you guys haven't read that yet, tell me, and I'll just write an alternate ending to this or something. ^ ^ (STOP AT: "Maybe." Karma said, not telling her that he wanted it to be true.) 
> 
> Title comes from this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X-7K2ElrI4o

Nagisa Shiota has always been the one with the demons.   
  
  
They encourage the darkness in him, tell him that it's ok to risk his life, as long as he can kill Koro-sensei. They tell him not to think about the risks, and just rush headfirst into it.  _Use your anger, your sadness, your frustration._ They say.  
  
  
_Don't you want to get back at the world for everything that's happened to you?_  
  
  
He's in Class-E, the lowest class of all, and it just shows that he's pathetic.  
  
  
_But that's ok._ They say, sounding suspiciously like his mom.  _You can still succeed, all you have to do is raise up your grades. That shouldn't be so hard, right? Just raise your grades, and reclaim your spot in higher classes. You don't belong here.  
  
  
__You're better than this._  
  
  
He doesn't believe them of course, but sometimes he's tempted. Sometime he wants to believe them, that if he just tries, he'll get results. It's a simple equation, but he doesn't trust himself enough to not mess it up.  
  
  
He doesn't trust himself much really, because his demons whisper poisonous lies to him, appealing to his insecurities, making everything seem worse. So he puts a smile on his face and blocks out his demons.   
  
  
He's not pretending, he genuinely cares about others, but he doesn't care for himself. After all, he's just 1 human in the 7.4 billion population of humans, why should he be any special?  
  
-  
  
Karma Akabane has always had emotions.   
  
  
It's one of the things of himself that he doesn't try to calculate, only to understand. He's always been surprised with his emotions, mostly because there aren't many times where they come into play.   
  
  
He feels satisfied when a prank works, he feels smug when he humiliates someone, he feels excited at the rush of adrenaline that fills him whenever a challenge comes up. Most people think that his emotions range from dry humor to sadistic glee. He would have agreed with them, if not for the fact that it wasn't true.  
  
  
He felt a lot of emotions when Nagisa Shiota entered the picture.  
  
  
When he agreed to watch Sonic Ninja with him, he felt excited. When they started to get closer as friends, he felt happiness. When he started to see signs that maybe Nagisa wasn't as defenseless as he seemed, he felt fear, a new emotion for him.   
  
  
It was the last emotion that he wasn't sure how to handle, so gradually, he left Nagisa.  
  
  
But when he came back, it seemed as if his emotions weren't done surprising him.  
  
  
When he saw Nagisa again for the first time since he left, he felt something akin to fondness. When When Nagisa fought Takaoka, he felt worry. When he saw how much Nagisa grew, he felt both proud and disappointed in himself for not being there to witness it.   
  
  
Every emotion that he feels gives him a rush, makes him gasp a little, makes his eyes widen just a bit. They surprise him, and it's always been such a hard thing to do. He doesn't try to control them though, because emotions are natural, and that's why he smiles just a little too widely, laughs a little too loudly, finds himself being around Nagisa a little too closely.  
  
  
He's never been one for dramatic gestures, but he does have a bit of a soft spot for theatric chaos. Emotions are unpredictable, thereby making him just as unpredictable.  
  
  
And he likes it that way.  
  
-  
  
Nagisa has always been friendlier than anyone asked him to be.  
  
  
He just has this aura of calmness around him, he's very observant, and he's not easily fazed. He draws people to him, and while he doesn't always trust them right away, he likes them at least.  
  
  
He's always been kind to people, never asking them invasive questions if they don't want to tell him things, and that's probably what people like about him. He doesn't judge, he waits for you to talk to him, he smiles and tells you his honest opinion.  
  
  
He feels for you, he understands you, he gets you.  
  
  
He makes people feel welcome, without letting them see the hurricane inside of him. It should have swept him away someday, but Nagisa has always been mentally stronger than anyone gave him credit for.   
  
  
Maybe that's how he manages to surprise Karma, with the intensity of himself. Because it's not just one thing that makes Nagisa himself, it's a collection of feelings, insecurities, thoughts, observations, and talents.  
  
  
He's never had to hold people far away for fear of hurting them, because he would never do that, he has more control over himself than that. Nagisa is an open book, the only thing he hides about himself are his demons.  
  
  
It took Karma quite a long time to understand this, and sometimes he catches a glimpse of them.  
  
  
Strangely, he's never been afraid of them, because he knows Nagisa, he knows that they're just a part of Nagisa, born from too much self-doubt and being the victim of his mother's countless whims and demands.  
  
  
He fears for Nagisa though, because he knows that Nagisa has always had to control them, and controlling demons is harder than just letting them loose.  
  
  
He wants to take away all of Nagisa's burdens, but he doesn't know where to begin, because Nagisa has always been a little complex. He's never as simple as he seems, but Karma does know for a fact that Nagisa cares a lot.   
  
  
He cares for his mom, and that's why he's never fought back. He cares for his friends, and that's why he's always there for them. He cares for Koro-sensei, and that's why he lists down his weaknesses, so that he can understand him.   
  
  
He cares for Karma, and Karma doesn't know why.   
  
-  
  
Karma has always tried to understand Nagisa.  
  
  
It was something of an intrigue at first, because Nagisa was so different from everyone else. Then it turned into solid interest, because Nagisa made Karma smile sometimes, and it surprised the both of them. Then it turned into a slight obsession because when Karma was expelled, he still thought about Nagisa. Then when he came back, it turned into a mission of some sorts.  
  
  
It's a little bit surprising how easily they fall back into their rhythm as friends. Nagisa has always been the same, but his demons are still there, and Karma only managed to catch a glimpse of them because he was looking for his bloodlust.  
  
  
There are sides to his friend that he doesn't know about, and Karma doesn't know what to do about it, because he's never been so personally invested in a person before. But then again, he's never met anyone quite like Nagisa before.  
  
  
He's always been so soft spoken, always placing other's needs before his own. He's never once lashed out at Karma for leaving him, even when he had every right to. He's naturally shy, and he's never liked being the center of attention. He's modest, never wanting to take credit solely for himself.   
  
  
He's selfless, observant, and caring. He's stronger than he seems, and he's always ready to help someone. He has this smile that makes Karma feel a pleasant twist in his gut, and his laughter might just possibly be Karma's favorite sound in the whole world.   
  
  
Slowly, Karma realizes that he's not trying so hard to understand Nagisa anymore, he's trying to know him better. They're best friends, sure, but Karma is never going to stop being surprised by Nagisa, and he likes it.   
  
  
He likes being around Nagisa, and he thinks that the least he can do is be personally invested in him.   
  
  
He doesn't like giving effort to anything, but Nagisa has always been worth it.   
  
-  
  
Nagisa has never showed anyone his demons willingly.   
  
  
Maybe that's what makes Karma so special.   
  
  
He still remembers the first time it happened. His mom was screaming at him again, telling him that he was her daughter, he needed to listen to her like a good girl, she had control over his future, not him, never him.  
  
  
She had also beat him a lot, and for some reason, the only person on Nagisa's mind had been Karma. Afterwards, when his mom left, he quickly left the house and ran to find Karma.   
  
  
He had opened the door, took one look at Nagisa, and brought him to his room. Karma sat down on his bed, and patted the space beside him. Nagisa hesitated, but only for a minute.  
  
  
In quiet tones, he asked him why his hair was down. Nagisa was unsure at first, but then he told him, "Because of my mom."  
  
  
Karma didn't ask for an explanation, and only asked if he could tie Nagisa's hair up again. Nagisa had nodded, and Karma had surprised him by getting a brush and slowly combing Nagisa's hair. It felt good, and Nagisa found himself closing his eyes in order to savor the experience more. It was unlike Karma to be so quiet, and Nagisa wanted to tease him about it, but for some reason it felt as if Karma being this quiet was for him. So he said nothing.  
  
  
When Karma was done brushing his hair, he carefully tied it up into Nagisa's old hairstyle. "Better?" He asked.   
  
  
"Yes." Nagisa said. After a while, he added, "Thank you."  
  
  
Karma smiled, and his eyes had something akin to care or fondness in them. "Of course. You're welcome to come over whenever you like."   
  
  
Nagisa's eyes softened. "Ok." He said.   
  
-  
  
Karma has always noticed little things about Nagisa.  
  
  
Like the way he pouts sometimes when he's teased, or the way he taps his pens against his desk when he knows the answer. The way he smiles so easily, and means it. The fact that Nagisa's favorite food is sushi, and that his favorite subject is English.   
  
  
He knows that Nagisa struggles with Science, is the shortest male in their class, and looks cute no matter what he wears. (Well, maybe the last one was an opinion, but Karma's sure that it's true.)   
  
  
He knows that Nagisa's hobby is researching, that he's weak at physical stuff, but great at assassination. He knows that Nagisa's height is at 5'3, a fact that he takes great joy in teasing him about.   
  
  
He knows that he cares too much about people, that he's insecure about himself, and how people view him. He knows that Nagisa is just as stubborn and persistent as him, and that he never backs down if there's a chance of something working.  
  
  
He knows that Nagisa hates bothering people, and never cries in front of anyone if he can help it. (Karma's possibly the only exception, and he feels a rush of pride at this fact.) He knows that Nagisa likes soft touches, like Karma combing his hair, a pat on his back, an arm around his shoulder, a soft ruffle of his hair.   
  
  
Karma's never been one for physical affection, but he feels comfortable doing it with Nagisa.  
  
  
He knows that Nagisa has the power to stop Karma from doing anything, but that he doesn't know it, and he's never used it to his advantage. He knows that Nagisa understands Karma's personality, accepts it, and respects him. He knows that Nagisa could never hate anyone, and that's why it pains himself when he sees Nagisa hating himself.   
  
  
It doesn't feel right, for someone who cares so much for others to think so lowly of himself.   
  
-  
  
Nagisa has always wanted Karma to stay.  
  
  
He thinks it's selfish, but he's never wanted something so bad. He doesn't show it of course, because if Karma stays, Nagisa wants it to be because of Karma's choice, and not because of his longing.  
  
  
His demons find it funny of course, and whisper in his mind.  
  
  
_He's already left you one time, what makes you think he won't do it again? Really now, shouldn't you be used to never being someone's priority?  
  
  
__Who would even care for you, no one thinks of you as an equal, he's on a different level from you. He's probably just hanging around you out of pity or something, really now, aren't you supposed to be the logical one?  
  
  
__Why do you even want him around anyway? Are you that desperate for attention, that you'd force someone to stay with you? Tsk, for shame. Honestly, don't you think that he's going to get tired of you eventually? If he isn't already, that is.  
  
  
__He'd never like you, you're worthless, pathetic, no one wants you, worthlesspatheticworthlesspatheticworthlesspathetic, just look at yourself!  
  
  
__Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, THAT'S NOT TRUE, I'M NOT WORTHLESS, KARMA IS MY FRIEND, HE STAYS BECAUSE HE WANTS TO, I'M NOT FORCING HIM TO DO ANYTHING, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!  
  
  
_ Nagisa screams in his head sometimes, because the voices are too loud and all he wants to do is be able to drown them out, but he can't, because they're a part of him, and on a low level, he believes in them.  
  
  
He doesn't know what to do about them, and he doesn't want to tell anyone, and the demons in his head are laughing at him, while his heart beats painfully loud in his chest.   
  
  
He grips the front of his shirt, trying to calm himself down, and every breath that enters and leaves his mouth comes out as a gasp.   
  
  
_Why don't you just accept it?_ They ask, gleefully taking advantage of his weakness.  _It would be much easier if you did.  
  
  
__You don't control me._ Nagisa thinks.  _You never did._ _  
  
  
__You know we just want the best for you. We're opening your eyes, preparing you for the world of hurt that's sure to come. You don't have to hurt anymore if you block out your emotions, you know._ They whisper tauntingly.   
  
  
Nagisa thinks of Karma's laugh, the way Kayano fixed his hair up for the first time, the way Nakamura grins at him. He thinks of Koro-sensei, of Karasuma looking at him as an equal, of Bitch-sensei, who closed herself off from feeling things for a long time.  
  
  
_If I close myself off, I'm only building walls around myself, like a coward. I want to feel things, everything experience, everything positive and negative, I want to learn from them, I don't want to protect myself. You can't choose when to get hurt, but you can choose who hurts you.  
_  
  
Nagisa thinks of the first time Karma brushed his hair, the worry and fondness in his eyes, the way his hands were so gentle, the way he told him he could come back. He thinks of the times Karma laughs loudly, smiles like there's no tomorrow, brushes a hand against his sometimes. He thinks of Karma, and he smiles.  
  
  
_I want to take the risk.  
  
_ -  
  
"Does it hurt?" Karma asks Nagisa.  
  
  
"What does?" Nagisa asks, confusedly.  
  
  
They're both in Nagisa's room, seated across from each other on a table. They're studying, or at least they were, until Karma put down the book he was reading and looked at Nagisa.  
  
  
"Controlling your demons and your bloodlust." Karma says, casually.  
  
  
Nagisa's first instinct is to put on a smile, and shake his head, tell him no, it doesn't. But Karma's looking at him expectantly, and Nagisa knows that Karma can tell when he's lying. He swallows a bit. "Sometimes."  
  
  
"What does it feel like? Fighting a part of you?" Karma asks.  
  
  
"Like I'm tearing myself apart." Nagisa answers honestly. "Though sometimes I feel better after doing it, a little tired though."  
  
  
"Why do you control your demons instead of letting them loose?" Karma asks. He knows the answer, or at least he's guessed it, but he wants to hear it from Nagisa himself.  
  
  
"Because then they'd win, and I wouldn't have learned anything at all." Nagisa replies. "Also, everyone already has their own kind of demons, there's no reason for me to unleash my own unto them as well."  
  
  
He looks so sincere at the moment that Karma just wants to hug him. Instead he says, "When they get too loud, come to me."  
  
  
Nagisa looks at him in surprise. He opens his mouth to speak, but Karma beats him to it. "I've never had problems with demons, it's emotions I'm not too great with."  
  
  
"You're great at almost everything, Karma." Nagisa says, and he says it like a fact. It makes Karma's chest fill with warmth.  
  
  
"Maybe, but emotions are tricky. I like them of course, but some of them are new to me." Karma admits.  
  
  
"Like?" Nagisa asks, tilting his head a little bit to the side, and oh gosh, Karma thinks he stops breathing a little bit. That was just too cute.  
  
  
"Feeling surprised." He replies.   
  
  
"I didn't think anything could make you feel surprised." Nagisa remarks.  
  
  
Karma smirks a little. "Not anything. Someone."  
  
  
Nagisa sighs. "That doesn't explain anything."  
  
  
"Doesn't have to." Karma replies.  
  
  
Nagisa smiles a little, and Karma's heart skips a beat. "How about this. You come to me when you can't handle your demons, and I'll come to you so that i can understand my emotions."  
  
  
Nagisa hesitates a little, but then he nods. "Ok. Though I'm sure you'd understand it on your own, Karma. You're a fast learner."  
  
  
_Not fast enough._ Karma thinks. "And you'd make a great teacher!" He says, meaning it.   
  
  
The small blush on Nagisa's face is worth it.   
  
-  
  
Karma thinks that he's falling for Nagisa.  
  
  
Or maybe he's already fallen before for him, he's not quite sure. But he does know that it's something new and it makes him smile. He finds himself unexpectedly feeling happy, or thinking about Nagisa and what he could be doing. He finds himself thinking about Nagisa's smile more often, and the way he cares.   
  
  
He thinks he stares at Nagisa a little too much lately, and he only realizes it when Nakamura whispers to him one recess break.   
  
  
"Hey, you might want to tone down your staring a little, Nagisa might catch on to your lovesickness." She teases.  
  
  
"But I like staring at him." Karma quips.  
  
  
"I'll bet." Nakamura says, laughing. "Nagisa is confused, but he doesn't seem to mind the staring, which is good!"  
  
  
"He is a little oblivious." Karma remarks.  
  
  
"So? When are you going to make your move?" Nakamura asks.   
  
  
"I don't know, I don't want to scare him off or anything." Karma says, looking a little unsure.  
  
  
"Nagisa's seen you be violent, humiliate others through your pranks, shove hot mustard and wasabi up an assassin's nose (Which was kind of cool, but kind of disgusting at the same time), and other unspeakable things, I'm sure he wouldn't be scared off by feelings." Nakamura says, sincerely.  
  
  
"I'll tell him when I find the right time." Karma answers.   
  
  
"Ok. Just don't let the opportunity pass by, alright? I think you two would be good for each other." Nakamura says.  
  
  
"Maybe." Karma says, not telling her that he really wants it to be true.  
  
-  
  
There are times when Nagisa surprises everyone with his assassination skills.  
  
  
There was the time when he beat Takaoka, twice, once when he used the Clap Stunner technique, and when he snatched off the price tag from Bitch-sensei's clothes without her noticing. He was full of surprises, and you never knew when he would strike.  
  
  
It amazed Karma of course, but there was a part of him that was afraid. Afraid of not feeling fear.   
  
  
He remembers the graceful way Nagisa does everything, how quick he can move, how fast he could kill you, and you wouldn't even notice. He has a talent, and Karma's not entirely sure how to feel about this.   
  
  
And then they learned about Koro-sensei's past. It shouldn't have changed anything really, but then Nagisa started saying stuff like they should try to save him and it made Karma's blood boil.   
  
  
_Don't be half-assed about this!_ Karma wants to yell at him.  _We wouldn't honor Koro-sensei by doing this!_  
  
  
He doesn't even remember most of the things that happened, but he does know that they started shouting at each other, and then punches started flying, and then the class was split into two sides, Red (Kill) and Blue (Save).   
  
  
Karma couldn't have told you what went through his mind that time, because his emotions were causing a haze for him. He just knew what he had to do, and he moved quickly, applying his skills when needed.  
  
  
Then, it was just him and Nagisa.   
  
  
They fought like there was no tomorrow, like they were physically trying to force the other to surrender. They had different ideals, and both were very stubborn, so they wouldn't back down. They needed the other to understand, because they couldn't exactly talk while fighting. So with every punch, kick, and chokehold that they did, they did with an intensity that others could only hope to match.   
  
  
They needed to talk, they knew that, but fighting was so much easier. If they stopped at any point, they weren't sure they could continue hurting the other like this. So they just continued it, because what else could they do?  
  
  
They needed to convince the other, needed to force the other to listen to them, so Nagisa did just that. With a chokehold, he pinned Karma down. "I'll make you listen!" He says, refusing to let go.   
  
  
He hears a whoosh, and knows that Karma's holding a knife, and he tenses his body up, waiting for the knife to strike.   
  
  
But it doesn't, and Karma says, "You win. I surrender."   
  
  
Nagisa holds on tighter, thinking it might be a trick, but when he hears cheering, he finally lets go.   
  
  
Karma smiles ruefully and explains why he surrendered. Then he holds out a hand, and calls him, "Nagisa."  
  
  
And really, what else can Nagisa do, except take it?  
  
-  
  
The others have already headed back, but Karma and Nagisa stay.  
  
  
They know they have things to say to each other, but they don't know where to begin.   
  
  
Suddenly, Nagisa speaks up. "It's the first time my demons willingly fought against me. I think it was because I was doing something that they didn't care about, but I think they also fought me because of you."  
  
  
Karma blinks. "Me?"  
  
  
"Yeah. I think they didn't want to hurt you, they even told me to stop and think for a while. But I couldn't stop. Nice to know that some part of me still thinks of you while we're fighting to the death." Nagisa remarks, smiling a little.  
  
  
Karma stares at him, surprised. His heart twists a little bit. "You know, my emotions were running wild, when we fought. I don't think I've ever been more confused in my life, because half of me wanted to stop and declare a truce, but the other part wanted to keep on fighting because I didn't think it would be fair to you to stop halfway."  
  
  
"We really are stubborn, aren't we?" Nagisa asks, laughing a bit, then wincing.  
  
  
"I'm sorry. It hurts, doesn't it?" Karma asks.   
  
  
"A bit. I'll put ice on it when we go home." Nagisa says. "What about you? I kept pinning you down and punching you, but I don't think it left a mark?"  
  
  
"It didn't, but it stings a little." Karma admits.  
  
  
"I'm sorry." Nagisa says, frowning.  
  
  
"Well, we were both defending our opinions, so it's ok. We're ok. Really." Karma assures.   
  
  
There's silence for a while, and then Nagisa speaks up. "You know, if there's one thing me and my demons agree on, it's that we don't want to hurt you. I don't think I could force myself to fight like that again with you if I didn't really believe in my cause. We probably could have just talked it out, but I guess the fighting brought that closer together? Or is that just me?"  
  
  
"Nah, I think so too." Karma replies, giving him a genuine smile.   
  
  
"Oh, that's good. Well, I should get home." Nagisa says. But before he turns to leave, Karma steps forward, and hugs him. Nagisa gives a small muffled "Huh?" in surprise.  
  
  
"Is this ok?" Karma asks. "My emotions are kinda whiny, and hugging you seems to calm them down."  
  
  
"It's ok." Nagisa assures him.  
  
  
They stand like that for a while, not saying anything, but not needing to. They're both tired, and maybe they'll sit down one time and talk about what happened, but for now, they almost lost each other, and they just need a little reassurance.  
  
-  
  
Nagisa doesn't think that his demons will ever go away.   
  
  
But that's ok, because he's never going to let them take control of him, and maybe one day he'll make peace with them. He knows that Karma's there for him, and he appreciates it, because Karma staying is something he'll never take for granted.  
  
  
Some days, his demons are too loud, and he goes to Karma, crying. Karma comforts him, and only speaks a few times, but he knows just what to say.  
  
  
Sometimes he whispers, "You're beautiful, Nagisa." And Nagisa feels as if he really means it. Sometimes he tells him, "You're so strong. You don't have to keep fighting alone." Nagisa knows that, but all he asks for is Karma, and not for Karma to save him. "I can save myself, but I want you to be there when I do it." And Karma nods, because Karma understands.  
  
  
Gradually, Nagisa's self confidence rises a little, and he smiles and means it. He thinks of himself more often than before, but Karma still can't get rid of Nagisa's selfless attitude. Nagisa cares for others, even more than before he thinks, because he's started to care for himself too.   
  
  
Karma watches as Nagisa grows up, and he's filled with so much pride that he just knows he can't keep his feelings to himself anymore.  
  
  
So when he says, "I like you," Nagisa's demons go still. It takes a few days before Nagisa can say it too, but when he does say it, he smiles so brightly that Karma just hugs him again.  
  
  
His demons approve, on some level, because Nagisa knows Karma, and their bond has always been stronger than most.   
  
  
It takes a while, but after a year, Nagisa is the first one to say, "I love you."  
  
  
Karma should have seen it coming, but his emotions are making him tear up a little, and this time, Nagisa hugs him. It takes barely a minute before Karma replies, "I love you too."   
  
  
Nagisa's demons are quiet, making a small noise of approval.  _Finally._ They tell him.   
  
  
They're good for each other, really. They just needed to accept themselves first, because the other one has always been waiting. They're stronger now, and they know that things might get difficult, but they're used to challenges and hardships.   
  
  
They're going to make things work. They're stubborn like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this fic. 
> 
> A few of you are probably wondering why I made Nagisa be the one struggle with his demons, and why I made Karma try to understand his emotions. I think everyone has demons, as Nagisa pointed out, but I think Nagisa would be the one to try and control his inner demons instead of letting them loose, because he cares for others a lot. And Karma has already made peace with his demons, it's emotions that are different for him. 
> 
> _
> 
> Also, I have two tumblr accounts now! One of them is just me ranting about multiple fandoms, so if you'd like to send me a message to rant with me or just say hi, go here: http://thereferenceisuniversal.tumblr.com/
> 
> The other one is about my fanfics, and I might post updates and previews as well, so if you're interested, go here: http://thatthingwecallfanfiction.tumblr.com/ (They're both quite new, but I do promise to update them as soon as possible)
> 
> I'm looking forward to hearing from you guys, and honestly, the only reason I created a tumblr account is for you guys, so please don't feel shy. ^ ^ (I'm sorry if it seems as if I'm advertising myself though.)
> 
> Also, don't worry, I'm still going to upload the fourth part of my series "That same old love", I just need to update one more fic of mine. Thank you so much for waiting!  
> -  
> (The kudos and comments button are currently not working, and I don't know why, but I've sent a message to the A03 staff, hopefully it gets fixed??)


End file.
